Hellboy VS Demonic Toys, the crossover that no one expected
by Winged Film Company
Summary: 5 months after the events of Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Hellboy is back, and so are the Demonic Toys. Custer Kurtz, a demon/serial killer, has risen from the dead to cause more misery and face the one in Red and Black, Hellboy. But on top of that, Hellboy must take on the Demonic Toys.


Who thought playtime was over? Playtime has just began.

Minor Notes:

Hello, there. I am the one and only LW Leon. This is my first story I have ever posted on and I really hope you people enjoy the story. Hellboy is one of my favorite superheroes and the Demonic Toys are pretty interesting horror characters.

Also, this is based on the Hellboy movie series, not the comic book. The story sets in 2008, so Demonic Toys 2 is ignored. I took months, starting in March 2017, although my desired release date is October 19, 2008, but that's just a fantasy of mine. Also, villains Custer Kurtz and The Demon King are villains of my own. I desire actor Willem Dafoe playing Kurtz, and myself in my 50's playing the king.

Disclaimer:

Hellboy and all other related characters belong to Dark Horse Comics.

Jack Attack, Baby Oopsie Daisy, and all other related characters belong to Full Moon Features.

Minor Notes:

If the fanfiction had any film installment, I would want to show scenes from the first couple of Hellboy and Demonic Toys movies, like Spider-Man 3 did in it's opening title.

Prologue:

Hellboy continues to fight the paranormal activity and monsters of all kinds each day of his entire life, but he has some of his own problems. He has to keep an eye on his wife Liz Sherman who is currently pregnant. Abe Sapien is helping Hellboy fight the monsters. Recently, Hellboy heard a rumor about a demon. He goes by Custer Kurtz, which Hellboy can remember hearing about as far back as 1973. The man was responsible for over 6 murders, and he began painting himself to look like a demon. Hellboy also remembers seeing in a newspaper in 1985 about Custer being dead. He overdosed on some kind of drugs. But, he is unaware about Custer being alive for real...

Back in the year of 1992, a crazy demon referred to as "The Kid" took over 4 toys, who were a plastic baby named Baby Oopsie Daisy, an ugly Jack in a box named Jack Attack, a tin robot named Mr. Static, and a creepy teddy bear named Grizzly Teddy. The year after, Judith Gray was killed when she joined Brick Bardo to take on all the toys except Grizzly Teddy, who was replaced by a G.I Joe known as Zombietoid. The toys, whom are all deceased, their pieces were shoved in a crate, and gone forever.

Chapter 1: The Toys are Yours

"Get over here!" Yelled Custer Kurtz, who was looking for a young woman he was stalking when he found a box sitting on enchantment store window. He ripped the young woman's head off, and pulled out her heart and casted some kind of spell on it. This way he can change into the form of the young woman. Custer reveals it is him, when the store owner says "Nice try, Custer." and recognizes him. He is greeted by The Man, an adult version of The Kid. "Hello, Custer." Says The Man. "Do I know you?" Custer asked The Man. The Man repaired the toys in the box he was holding and somehow brought them to life. He disappeared into his demon form and then his human body faded. All the toys, including Grizzly Teddy and Mr. Static, are all here. Even Zombietoid, but he is broken and any activation will destroy him. "What use do these toys have, friend?!" Custer asked. "What use, ohh! Well, they come to life once given the taste of blood. Back in 1992, I tried to kill the ones in the Toyland warehouse, but I was stabbed in the back by Judith Grey, the one I was onto mainly. But there's more of a backstory behind it. About 82 years ago, a baby boy was born dead, so he was buried where Toyland is now. Well, I never killed Grey but I praise Mr. Static. He's the one who shot her down." The Man explained. "You know something I hate?" Custer said. "There's another demon out there. He hunts down people like you for a living. He's the one they call... Hellboy! He foiled my attempt to murder one in 1979, when he was young! If I ever see him again, I will -" Custer began. "Kurtz, you can use my toys to kill him. Even if he's half demon." The Man interrupts. "Well, I'd best bet going." He said before his human skin slid off, revealing the Man-Demon. He then flashed green and then away. "Toys, I have a job for you. Kill Hellboy and I will...well...I reward you in some way but go! Go!" Custer shouted.

Chapter 2: Playtime has just began

Jack Attack decides to get Hellboy's attention by killing someone. Hellboy runs into Jack Attack after he hears a woman scream. Jack Attack strangled her boyfriend. The man was dead in his apartment. When Hellboy went in to see what had happened, he was greeted by Jack Attack and Baby Oopsie Daisy who both were waiting for him. "Hey you red piece of no good anything! My name is Baby Oopsie Daisy. I can walk and talk, and I'm a transgender doll! Beat that!" Says Baby Oopsie Daisy when she first meets Hellboy. "Oh yeah? Well, I am fire resistant, junior!" Hellboy replies. Custer appears, with eyes of yellow and a creepy smile on his face. "Hellboy! What an amazing surprise! I am Custer Kurtz, the demon of the world! Everyone will bow to me one day! Today won't be it, but maybe the next! And if not... Oh you know what? You get the idea. I have a former enemy of yours, red. He is Karl Ruprecht Kroenen! I also have... Jack Attack, and Baby Oopsie Daisy! Rest in Peace, Hellboy!" Custer says to him. Hellboy tries to punch him with his oversized hand, but Custer easily counters it by back flipping. "Kroenen! Get out here!" Custer yells before Hellboy is nearly stabbed by his former enemy, who he had murdered. "Didn't I kill you already?" Hellboy thinks. Kroenen swings his blades relentlessly. Baby Oopsie Daisy attempts to shoot Hellboy, but the bullet misfires and gets Grizzly Teddy. Teddy gets confused and looks at Hellboy. "What are you looking at?! He did it!" Teddy doesn't believe him and Baby Oopsie Daisy starts laughing just to be annoying. Hellboy picks up a rock and throws it at Daisy. He believes that Daisy is dead now, but Grizzly Teddy is still at large. He gets angry at Hellboy, and goes in for attack, but HellBoy ducked down and countered it. "You just wait. Get ready to die!" Baby Oopsie Daisy yells at Hellboy. He just chuckles. "Hey, you!" Yelled a teenage kid. "Yeah you!" Another kid yelled. They were the Jacobsen brothers, Griffin and Kyle. "Hey, what's your name, stranger?" Kyle asked Hellboy. "Just call me Red." Hellboy replied. "We'll hold 'em off, alright?" Griffin said, as he and Kyle pull out BB Guns. Soon, Hellboy gets a call on his cellphone.

Hellboy: Hello?

Abe Sapien: Red, I was able to catch what happen. I'm afraid to tell you the Demonic Toys are onto you.

Hellboy: Demonic Toys?

Abe: The Demonic Toys work for a demon. They now run under a different demon now named Custer Kurtz.

Hellboy: Kurtz? Didn't I take care of him years ago?

Meanwhile, at the Jacobsen household... Griffin and Kyle got ready for bed. It was a little bit later into the night when Griffin spotted something in the dark. It was Kroenen. "Who are you?" Griffin asked. Kroenen didn't say a word. He slipped out his blades and stabbed Griffin in the chest with his right blade. He fell down to the ground, and Baby Oopsie Daisy cornered him. She had a pistol at grasp and she fired at him, killing Griffin. Kyle heard the shot and headed to Griffin's bedroom. He opened it up and he was shocked not only to see his brother dead, but also, he saw a living baby doll! He ran for it. But he was stopped by Kroenen and his right blade. Kyle ran into it. Out of the shadows came Grizzly Teddy and he bit his hand off. Jack Attack would follow to this and bite Kyle's neck. Kyle would also die at the hands of Kroenen and The Demonic Toys. Kurtz showed up and grabbed Kyle by the wrist. Kurtz has this ability to warp into his asylum and back. Kurtz and Kyle disappeared. Custer does whatever he wants with the bodies he takes. With Kyle, he tossed him into a portal that emerged from the ground. It went to a place no one knows.

A bit later, He decides to sit down on a bench, and he eventually falls asleep. Hours later, he is greeted by the Demonic Toys who chase him all the way to an alleyway. They were able to knock him over and each do something different to him: Jack Attack wraps around his neck and strangles him, Baby Oopsie Daisy has a gun pointed at his head, Mr. Static stands in front to make sure if Hellboy does get up, he can't run anywhere, and Grizzly Teddy bites Hellboy on his giant hand, as it doesn't do anything. Liz was looking for Hellboy and finds him with all of the toys on him in an alleyway. She attempts to help him by setting herself on fire, with? her powers. The toys aren't intimidated. So, she couldn't think of anything better to do than kick them off of him, one by one. Soon enough, Abe and Johann Krauss appear in a garbage truck to rescue. "Agent Hellboy, explain to us what happened to you." Krauss demands. "You wouldn't believe me, Krauss." Hellboy replied. "I saw them toys with my own eyes! I believe you! I know Mr. Manning won't, but I do." Krauss added in. "What doesn't he believe?!" Hellboy said.

Chapter 3: The Death of Tom Manning

The next night, Hellboy had a report on Kurtz near a zoo. He met up with him.

"Hellboy, I've got some dirty deeds to mind. I've got to make chicks hot. I mean, literally." Custer says, abruptly staring at a woman. He uses his bloody hand chains much like Spider-Man's web sling except red wet chains with hooks to grapple her. "Daisy, hold him off while I do some dirty work." Custer says before he heads off to the top of a 2 story building. Hellboy throws Daisy into a dumpster and chases Custer. Custer holds the hostage over a 2 story building and is chased by Hellboy. He gets punched in the throat and falls off the building into a crocodile exhibit at a nearby zoo. HellBoy caught the hostage in mid air and hit the pavement holding her. Except when he hit the pavement, he landing smack head first on the railing nearby. Hellboy lifted his head nearly paralyzed, seeing in a blurry vision, and some colorful blurry pink dots that come with the white noise were seen and heard. Hellboy was really beginning to wonder how he was still living after such a brutal fall, but he could barely hear himself think over the white noise. He looked through all of those girly pink dots and black lines for something to help him up. He about fell over when something caught his giant hand. Well, someone caught his hand. It was the hostage he just saved, Lia. Hellboy started to walk towards road, but he was greeted by Lia again, this time, hugging him so tightly it knocked the breath out of him. "Let me get something too you, lady. I'm married. But thanks for the hand." Hellboy told her, but he tripped. This time he broke his fall. "Hey, if you want my number I'll give you it." Hellboy told her as he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. "I-I gotta get outta here." Hellboy said before he fell over into the grass. "Uh... You OK?" Lia asked Hellboy. There was no response. Hellboy disappeared. "Where did you go?!" Lia said in confusion. HellBoy had managed to get away quickly, but he didn't get far without seeing the blurriness and hearing the white noise. Luckily, he wasn't far from home. Hellboy got back and fell down first thing. Liz finds him and thinks to herself "Is he dead?" just before he manages to get up. "Liz, you won't believe me. I fell off a two story building- no. Wait a minute. I jumped off a two story building and-" Hellboy says as he has to prevent himself from falling. "And what?!" Liz asked. "And I hit a rail. Head first." Hellboy finishes. "WHAT?!" Liz asks in shock. " Relax! It was an accident. But jumping off the building was intentional- uh... I mean... No. That wasn't intentional. I got drunk- I was trying to save a hostage the demon got his hands on. " Hellboy explains with his voice stuttering. "And why are you trying to hide that?!" Liz asked. "Because... I don't know. I had such a great fall I don't know." Hellboy adds on. "I got worse news." Liz says. " Worse? I just hit my head on a rail two stories down, and you have worse?! How?!" Hellboy yells. "The demon came by while you were gone. He bit me in the hand and ejected something into my veins. Something might happen to the kids." Liz explains. "... That demon is going to rot in the place he came from." Hellboy mutters to himself. Liz informs Tom that Hellboy nearly killed himself earlier. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The twins might not be born. Kurtz infected me with his claw, which he told me specifically what it did." After Tom reveals that he couldn't care less if Hellboy was killed by Custer and his Demonic Toys, He becomes fed up of his ignorance and takes matters into his own hands. He calls Tom and claims that "Abe wanted him". When Tom goes to Abe's pool he asks "I heard that you needed me. What did you want, Sapien?" Tom asks . Just then, Tom was punched in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Hellboy pulls out his pistol and fires at Tom, killing him. "Duck!" Hellboy yelled at Abe before he shot Tom. "Red, have you lost it?!" Abe yelled at Hellboy. "Have you gone mad?!" Abe continued. "Abe, I did this because I had to." Hellboy said, and in a soft tone. "You didn't have to do that!" Abe explained . "I 100% did! He doesn't care if I kill myself trying to save a hostage and he doesn't care if something happens to our future kids." Hellboy said, angrily. Hellboy had suffered a concussion, possibly. "Hellboy, explain why you killed Manning." Abe said. "Because he doesn't care! He doesn't care if I die, so I showed him I don't care if he dies either! He doesn't care if something happens to the kids!" Hellboy angrily explained. "And so you killed him?" Abe asked. "Yeah!" Hellboy said. "Well, you've done it now. There is no turning back. He's dead. How will you live with that?" Abe asked in sorrow. "I'm pretty happy with it! I killed someone who didn't care about anyone, including you!" Hellboy replied. "I could tell you that isn't true, Red!" Abe said. "He just had problems." Abe continued. This went on for quite some time, but it eventually came to an end.

At the Cassidy household, in John's room, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen appears. John is confused. But then, Kroenen killed him with you guessed it, his blades. He then went onto Jordan, who this time Mr. Static assisted the murder. Kroenen stabbed Jordan, and the he fell to the ground. Mr. Static shot blue and orange shots that would hit Jordan in the chest. Custer showed up into his room and black dust emerged from his eyes as they rolled back yellow. Kurtz now has the ability to turn into John or Jordan. John and Jordan are both dead now, at the hands of Custer, Kroenen, and The Demonic Toys.

Chapter 4: The Toys go down, one by one

Hellboy went to visit the cemetery, so he could visit his father again. But on the way there, he met up with Custer. "Hellboy, You haven't beaten any of my toys-well, they aren't really mine, but you face Mr. Static!" Custer told Hellboy. Mr. Static came behind Hellboy, and attempted to shoot him, but he dodged the shot. Hellboy ran out of bullets as Static would dodge every shot, with the modifications from Custer. He ended up in a landfill, where Static would follow him to. Hellboy noticed a garbage fire, and thought Mr. Static would die in there, so he picked him up and threw him in the fire, melting him. "I'm fireproof. You're not." Hellboy told him and lit a cigar. That was the same thing he told Sammael when he killed him. Hellboy then headed back to the cemetery and visited his father. Hellboy then got a call on his cellphone.

Hellboy: Hello?

Abe: Hello, Red.

Hellboy: Don't you know I'm kind of busy?

Abe: Yes, but we've got business. A killer Jack in a Box has been spotted in the shopping mall's warehouse. We need to find that thing-"

Hellboy: So that it doesn't kill the children?

Abe: Affirmative.

Hellboy: Grab me a beer. I will meet you there.

Jack Attack had been put in the Shopping Spree Mall's warehouse by Custer. The plan was for some kid to buy Jack Attack and be killed by him. Then, Custer would possess the kid to make him a demon child to serve for him. Then, Jack Attack would return to the warehouse, and repeat the process over and over again. Not only did they were they up for business, but they wanted to save the lives of the kids. Hellboy, Abe, and Liz would show up to warehouse. "Red, I will look around here with Liz while you look over there. If you find the Jack in a Box -" Abe said. "Then we'll figure something out." Hellboy insisted. A few minutes later, Hellboy found a Jack in a Box that was seemingly turning by itself. Creepy. The scary clown head of Jack Attack popped out of the box. That was enough to make Hellboy go "Ahh! Jeez!". Jack Attack leaned a bit closer to Hellboy and bit him in the neck, like a vampire. He then screamed in agony, alerting both Abe and Liz. Hellboy was able to get Jack Attack off of his neck, but he had a huge bite mark in his neck, and he was actually bleeding. Abe and Liz were near Hellboy soon enough, but Jack Attack was nowhere to be found. "Red, are you all right?!" Abe asked. "The next time I see a Jack in a Box. ..." Hellboy muttered to himself. Jack Attack showed up out of nowhere and re attached himself onto Hellboy. This time, he tried strangling him again. He then bit him in the nose this time, and caused a nosebleed. Hellboy fell to the ground, and a pool of blood fell out of Hellboy's neck and nose. "Red, we're going to search for the Jack in the Box." Abe said and left with Liz. Something was spotted behind a couple of boxes was a scary teddy bear. He had some sharp teeth, like a real bear. He also had claws. It was no more than the strongest Demonic Toy ever: Grizzly Teddy! It came towards a grounded Hellboy. "Oh, crap." Hellboy said, as he tried to crawl away. Teddy had licked up the blood on the floor and got bigger. He morphed into a monster, even uglier teddy. Hellboy kicked him up and he flew out a window. Grizzly Teddy was gone for now. Hellboy still had Jack Attack to worry about. Liz came back to check on Hellboy while Abe continued to look for Jack Attack. "Hon, you missed it. A teddy bear just licked up my blood and got bigger." Hellboy said, with a chuckle. Liz looked at all the blood spilled out Hellboy's nose and that worried her a little. But Jack Attack had already been found by Abe. Jack Attack was about to bite Hellboy, and he was about to give himself in, but Liz picked up Hellboy's pistol and shot Jack Attack. "Pop goes the weasel!" Hellboy joked. The pistol was on the ground from Hellboy's fall. Who's down? Jack Attack and Mr. Static. Who's left? Baby Oopsie Daisy and Grizzly Teddy. Hellboy, Abe and Liz headed back home. Meanwhile, in the Red Dead Asylum...

"Daisy!" Custer shouted. "The time has come for you to switch genders. This way you will have an advantage over Hellboy who will have to appear at a party soon enough. The hostage he saved invited him there. You will have more fun than you would now." Black dust covered Daisy and now he is a male baby doll, same as he is in Dollman VS Demonic Toys. Daisy was Custer's favorite toy next to Grizzly Teddy, so he decided to give him a little fun.

Hellboy made his way to Lia's party who she invited all of her 8th Grade friends. Everyone was so shocked she invited Hellboy. As it turns out, the party was ran by older men so there was beer. Hellboy made his way to the beer, but as he opened his can, he heard a thump. It came from the spare room. Hellboy peeked in and jumped at what he saw. A teenage girl around possibly the age of 16 dead. And who was standing by her body? Baby Oopsie Daisy. "Step away from the body, Miss!" Hellboy yelled. "Who you calling 'miss'?!" A reformed male Baby Oopsie Daisy asked. "Ah!" Hellboy yelled. "How did you do that?! I thought you were a girl!" Hellboy asked. "You'll have to figure out how!" Daisy insisted. "Well, your either going to have to end your support to Kurtz or you're going back to Hell where you belong." Hellboy explained. "Shoot me! It's what you want, right?" Daisy insisted. "What? You gave up that easily?" Hellboy asked. "What are you waiting for?! Kill me!" Daisy demanded. "This is for some reason sending a chill down my spine. I don't like the sound of it." Hellboy said. He then shot down Baby Oopsie Daisy. All of the other kids heard the gunshot. Hellboy ran off back to the B.P.R.D building.

It was like 11:00 pm. He returned home and found Abe in his pool of water. "How was it?" Abe asked. "It could have gone better." Hellboy answered. "Well, I did eliminate one of those Demonic Toys." Hellboy said. "Really? Who?" Abe asked. "The creepy baby doll." Hellboy responded. "Well, Abe, I'm going to bed." Hellboy insisted. Hellboy went into bed and slept for about 3 seconds. He was woken up by the sound of "Red! Get over here!" which belonged to Liz. But it was yelled in a very frightened tone. "Oh, come on! What do you want?! I'm trying to sleep!" Hellboy insisted. But when he saw what was going on, he wasn't sure what to do. Grizzly Teddy had made his way into the B.P.R.D building. He was in his second form. "Hey, smokey!" Hellboy shouted. Teddy looked at Hellboy and growled at him. "I don't wanna use this on you, but you're gonna make me." Hellboy threatened as he reached for his pistol. Grizzly Teddy was trying to attack Liz and had already pushed away Abe. But Hellboy was attacked by someone else. Karl Ruprecht Kroenen had also broken in. A gunshot was heard, and it was Baby Oopsie Daisy. "I knew it! I knew something didn't seem right about what you said!" Hellboy yelled. Grizzly Teddy pushed Hellboy onto the ground. He then got up and tried climbing up a nearby ladder someone used and attempted a jump punch, but Teddy jumped on him and bit him in the face on the way down before being punched. Hellboy fell to the ground in pain. He was bleeding massively. Blood streamed down his cheek. Teddy bit Hellboy in the face after his blood, but Liz kicked him off his face. She then went by him in concern. But the scariest part was what happened next. Grizzly Teddy began to morph. His only slightly bigger size was only a little bit scary, but Teddy morphed into a monster! Kroenen swung his two blades at Hellboy, but he missed. The swing flopped and hit Teddy. He was not happy with that, so he ate his head clean off. Kroenen was killed once again! Baby Oopsie Daisy cornered Liz while Hellboy took on the teddy bear. Hellboy punched Grizzly Teddy in the face, and Teddy knocked him down again, but just by pushing him. He then jumped onto Hellboy and scratched his face some more. It was a bloody mess soon enough. Hellboy punched Grizzly Teddy off him, and Baby Oopsie Daisy tried to shoot Hellboy with a pistol while he was grounded. Liz kicked Daisy in the head almost making it come off. She grabbed Daisy by the neck and lit herself on fire, burning him. Hellboy pulled out his pistol and shot the head off Baby Oopsie Daisy, and then stomped on it. "Oopsie daisy." Hellboy mocked. The only remaining toy was Grizzly Teddy. Just then, a robotic body flew from out of the wall. It was Krauss' body. As it turns out, Grizzly Teddy found him and threw him through a wall. Krauss was severely damaged, and would need to go through some repairs.

Chapter 5: The final showdown

Suddenly, Hellboy, Liz and Abe saw a green light. It flashed them and they were in Custer's asylum. But they were in another room of his. It was a more hellish room where they would fight someone they didn't know. "Hellboy, I'd like you to meet someone." Custer said from out of nowhere. "Meet The Demon King!" He continued. The Demon King looked like the devil himself. He had a full set a horns and a slasher smile. "Hellboy, I'm impressed. No one has ever stood a chance against The Grizzly Monster. But he still did give you a pretty good makeover." The King told Hellboy, whose face was covered in blood. "I'll give you a nice makeover!" Hellboy yelled at The King. He punched the living hell out of The Demon King, but nothing happened. "Nice try, but it's my turn." The King replied. Fire flew off of his horns and hit Hellboy. But since he's fireproof, it didn't do anything. Hellboy started firing his pistol at The King, but it didn't do anything. Hellboy looked on the ground for something to work with, and he found a pair of brass knuckles. Hellboy slid them onto his large hand and punched The King in the gut. He fell over. "Stay down." Hellboy insisted. He then stomped on his face. "That's a surprise. I didn't think he'd go that easily. But you still have me to go through!" Custer insisted. Hellboy and Custer took it on a hand to hand fight until Custer scratched Hellboy with his claw, the one that acts as a knife. Hellboy now had a cut over his arm that looked like a little kitty scratch. "That's the best you can do?" Hellboy asked. He then punched him 7 feet in the air. Out of nowhere, The Monstrous Grizzly Teddy came out and kicked him in the back. He pulled out his pistol again and shot at him, but it did nothing. An injured Custer made his way to his feet to walk over to The Demon King. The King started doing some kind of chant which opened a portal behind Hellboy. It was a portal to Hell. Grizzly Teddy tried to shove Hellboy into the portal, forwards. Hellboy could see the other toys down there. Except they all look more demonic and destroyed. Bat Demons came out of the portal and tried to suck Hellboy in. He was easily able to shove them off but Grizzly Teddy wasn't helping anything. Hellboy punched him off as fire erupted out of the portal. Hellboy picked up Grizzly Teddy and planted his face into the flames. He then tossed him in the portal. He grabbed an injured Demon King and tossed him in as well. Hellboy went to find Custer when he was kicked in the back. Custer tried to decap Hellboy with his finger knife. But before he could get deep enough, he was shot in the back of the head by Liz. Hellboy got up, looked on the ground and found a knife. He then stabbed Custer in the chest. His lifeless body hadn't left the asylum since. The portal reopened on it's own, but instead of demons coming out, Tom Manning came out of this portal, which a white light shined out of. He walked over to Hellboy. "Hellboy, you did it. You took out the demon. You might of killed me, but you took down the demon just the way I wanted you to. I'm returning to the heavens, but I will be back." Tom told Hellboy, and has a brief conversation with the others. But out of that shining light came Professor Broom. "Father?" Hellboy asked. "It's me, HellBoy. I'm here in plain sight." The Ghost Professor said. "It's been a long time without you." Hellboy insisted. "Yes, it has. But I still watch you fight more of those monsters and I watched you kill this demon. I also watched you fight all of those toys." Broom continued. "I took good care of them toys." HellBoy insisted. "Hellboy, continue hunting the paranormal existence. I must ascend back to the heavens." Broom said before he went back into the portal. The portal would close up after. "At least I didn't have to take care of those toys again." A man said. "Who said that?" Hellboy wondered. "Down here." The man said. It was Brick Bardo, the one known as Dollman. "It took me one day to beat them. It took you days." Brick told Hellboy. "What experience do you have, tiny?" Hellboy asked. "The name's Brick Bardo." Brick added in. "Over a decade ago, I fought those toys." Brick continued. "It was nice talking to you, Bardo, but I've gotta get going. I suggest you get going to. I don't trust Kurtz. Even if he's dead." Hellboy insisted.

Epilogue

Eventually, they would return to the B.P.R.D building. The next morning, Hellboy needed a beer. After he got it, he went to light another cigar. Just then, the ghost of Tom Manning appeared. "Let me help you with the cigar." Manning said, and fire rose from his fingertips. He lit Hellboy's cigar. "Thanks?" Hellboy wondered. "Well, good morning, you two!" Krauss said from out of nowhere. "Johann, I see you've been repaired." Hellboy told him. "Repair? Oh, well, Agent Sapien was able to help repair me and so was Mr. Manning's ghost." Krauss said. Manning looked at Hellboy. "Check out what new feature I have!" Krauss said, excitedly. He pressed a newly installed button on his arm. Right next to it was a missile! Instead of firing it, it backfired and shot him a few feet in the air and made him go round like a record. He started screaming a bunch of things until he just fell down. "Well, obviously I guess the mods don't work like they should." Krauss said. "I think I need another beer." Hellboy said. He was trying not to laugh.

It was sure a frustrating battle for Hellboy. The Demonic Toys proved to be one of the toughest alignments ever. So was Custer Kurtz. What's in stock for Hellboy later on?

Custer lies in the Red Dead Asylum. His body has never been touched since then. Custer might come back some day. With all the things demons do, he just might.

Thank you for reading the fanfiction. I hope you liked it. Its chances on a movie installment are not likely as much as I wish there was. But, I have more fanfics coming soon, so be sure to visit the site every once and a while. Thank you!


End file.
